


Two Brothers

by ElijahBagel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahBagel/pseuds/ElijahBagel
Summary: Wilbur soot is a dirty little coal man :smile:
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Two Brothers

Phil was a single parent. His previous partner had been a fridge which had run away after an affair she had with the toaster. This did not prevent Phil from trying his best to provide for his two sons, Wilbur and Techno. From day one he couldn't help but feel large amounts of pride and joy for his two sons, despite the heartbreak caused by their mother. He vowed to make sure these children would be cared for, protected and loved until they were able to leave their nest and go out into the world on their own.

Being twins, one of the main problems that the boys often faced was the misidentification of the two. Techno would consistently be called Wilbur and vice versa. While Wilbur didn't seem to mind, and would simply correct them, Techno would often react in an aggressive manner, sometimes resulting to violence. His nature would eventually lead to suspension from school, and by the end of his lower education he and Wilbur had to move schools several times due to his poor behaviour.

For their 8th birthday, Phil figured out a solution, and decided to knit the sons two woolly jumpers. A yellow one for Wilbur and a pink one for Techno, in order to reflect their favourite colours. Both brothers seemed to very much enjoy their new jumpers, and would continue to wear them until they barely fit. 

Phil tried his best to protect the two boys from the dangers of the world, teaching them how to defend themselves from the creatures which would often darken their doorstep. Wilbur would often ignore Philza's advice, which would in turn place him in dangerous situations, getting lost in ravines and scathed by creeper explosions, as he would often refuse to wear armour. Techno, however, was enthralled by the art of combat. He would spend time outside of his father's lessons refining his skills. Within a year of him first handling a blade he found a love of combat, and soon overtook Phil in both knowledge and method.

The boys were always a handful. Phil would find himself constantly running around after them trying to prevent their shenanigans. Wilbur being the taller one would constantly tease his brother by holding things just out of reach for Techno, while Techno would flawlessly leave Wilbur dumbfounded with his melee expertise when they sparred in the fields under the setting sun. Despite this, the two had an unbeatable relationship.

During a mining mission, the family had separated in order to cover more space. Wilbur was sent to get coal, and Techno had been sent for iron. Techno had never wanted to admit it but caves had always scared him. He didn't like being in dark enclosed spaces.  
Despite this, he was on a mission for iron, so iron is what he would get. After a few minutes of mining he heard echoes from deep in the cave. Shouting and screams. It was Phil. Techno dropped his pickaxe and ran down into the darkness, a torch in one hand and the other resting over his scabbard, ready to draw his weapon. "Phil? Phil where are you?" He called out. No response. With this he started to panic, and picked up in speed, traversing the twisting tunnels before him.

Eventually he came upon a torch and soon found Phil, overwhelmed by mobs. Techno dropped his torch, drew his sword and ran towards the baby zombie who had left his father in a sorry state. "Phil! Look out!" He cried as he swung his blade down upon the zombie, slicing through the gold armour of which he was adorned with. With a few more swings he had left the zombies corpse in tatters. He ran to Phil, giving him aide to the best of his ability. Wilbur came soon after, having heard the commotion echo through the caves, and assisted his brother in carrying their father back home.

Wilbur was first to leave home at 16 years old. "I think I'm ready for the world." He had said to Phil, to which he responded "If you're sure son, I want you to have something." Wilbur watched Phil reach into a drawer and pull out a knitted yellow jumper. "This is just like the old one you made us when we were kids? Thank you dad!" Wilbur said as he pulled Phil into an embrace. After a moment, Phil pulled away in order to make eye contact with Will. "Make sure you're safe out there. I don't want you getting hurt, okay mate?" Wilbur smiled and nodded, letting Phil wipe away the tears which had started to roll down his cheeks.


End file.
